The prior art uses displayed web page information that is infrequently changed as an HTML template. Frequently changed web page information is embedded in the template and displayed as disclosed in Published Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 10-198596, 11-85727, 10-334086, and 11-66152 specification.
However, this prior art uses a system of selecting data to be embedded in the template and designating an access method, a layout, a data format or the like by a CGI program as shown in FIG. 29. Alternatively, a system for embedding a program to access predetermined data and for displaying the data in accordance with a predetermined format, and incorporating the program into a template, such as a Java bean, for accessing data as shown in FIG. 30.
A data base name, file name or the like is fixedly described in the CGI program or Java bean. Therefore, to incorporate the information for another data base or the contents of another file or the like into a template without changing the contents themselves of a data base or file, requires correction to the CGI program or replacement of the old Java bean with a new Java bean, and thus, it is impossible to dynamically change predetermined display data. Moreover, knowledge of programming techniques may be required for web page designers.
In order to conduct an advertisement campaign for various products on the Internet with a web browser, it is helpful if a planner of the campaign can change contents or layouts in accordance with the object or schedule of an intended customer without editing an HTML file or correcting a server program, such as a CGI or the like.
Moreover, by only displaying a predetermined content for a predetermined user, it is possible to transfer effective information, such as effective advertisement based on the needs of the user, to the user and increase sales when enhancing the advertisement effect or performing electronic commerce.